


Fire and Ice

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel never knew Vexen, before, and for that he is thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month 2010, Day 26, for sometimesamuse -- Axel and Vexen, Fire and Ice. So short, oh god. Also, mild spoilers for who they used to be.

Axel never knew Vexen, before, and for that he is thankful. He'd seen Even before, strolling through the gardens- occasionally looking for little lost Ienzo, the orphan that had been bright enough to be adopted amongst the scientists of Radiant Garden. But he hadn't _known_ him, not the way he'd been best friends with Isa, and the way that he'd occasionally stopped in to share stories with Dilan and Aeleus, or how he'd shared his first cigarette with Braig, coughing and gagging on smoke on the back steps- near the Bailey.  
  
Even then though, he'd been like ice. The others were warm, humanity dripping from them like an obscure perfume. Tired from a long day of pacing the castle or maybe craving some ice cream, little quirks that made him smile and _remember_ what it was like to have a heart.  
  
Vexen though- Vexen never quite had that. Cold, brittle, severe. Axel remembers the time that Lea had kidnapped Ienzo- shown him the wonders of _life_ ; ice-cream and frisbees and the place with the best pie in Radiant Garden. How Even had found them and hissed bitter words about disgusting strays that had Ienzo flinching with hurt just as much as him.  
  
The change from human being to Nobody had been seamless, flawless, the same cold scientist that had spent his time carving hearts out of people's chests melding perfectly with his shell of a self. Axel thinks that Vexen is the only one of them whose _glad_ to be missing his heart.  
  
The thing about ice though, is that it _melts._  
  
Axel never knew him, and for that, he is thankful. It makes killing him that much easier.


End file.
